My Little Zombie: One Bad Sandwich
by back2bed
Summary: ah,rainbow dash got knife's.  My Little Pony:Friendship is magic & ZombieLand. cool cros,isnt?


sorry guy's, hebrew :)  
>maybe i'l write some english version today.<br>based on My Little Pony:Friendship is magic  
>*IM not own MLP or his character's*<p>

**My Little Zombie: One Bad Sandwich  
><strong>  
>פרק 1:אש, סכינים, ומשקאות חריפים<p>

אש. אש בכל מקום. אש מהסוג המעוות, מהסוג שלא ינוח, עד שיהיה מרוצה.

הם היו מוקפים, זומבים סגרו עליהם מכל הכיוונים.

אילולא המגפה - היום הזה עוד היה יכול להיראות יפה. השעה הייתה שעת דמדומים, השמים נמרחו בצבעי כתום כהה ומרהיב.. הבריזה הקלה והמרנינה, והעצים השלווים. כל היופי הזה נוגד באופן מחריד את כל הזוועות שעברו עליהם בשעות האחרונות, הם הרגישו חסרי תקווה, חסרי כל טעם, הם רצו למות, אך הם לא יכלו.

"היה נחמד להכיר אותך ספארקל, זה היה תענוג נהדר ונפלא" מילמלה ראריטי, תוך שהיא מתקפלת לכדור מול הקיר בחיוך כואב ומנחם. הזומבים הדחיקו אותם לתוך פינה עבשה, בפאתי העיר. עם הפנים הרעבים לבשר, עם הפרסות המזוהמות שלהם, התקרבו בצעדים נגררים אל זוג חדי הקרן האומללים.

ברק בצבעי הקשת היכה מהשמיים, זה היה פיצוץ עגול בצבעי הקשת העזים ביותר, ומשום מקום בשמיים מופיע פגסוס בצבע-גוף תכלת,בעלת רעמה בשלל צבעי הקשת. היא נראתה כמו סוג של מלאך..חוץ מהמבט. מבט של אדרנלין ומוות טהור.היא מתעופפת וזורקת קללות לכל הרוחות. "דפוקה,אטית שכמותך!" קיללה את עצמה ריינבואו דאש, תוך שהיא מבצעת את התרגיל המדהים שלה "קשת על-קולית" לכיוון חבריה על הקרקע. ריינבואו דאש שלפה את הסכינים שלה, היא ראתה אותם, הזומבים כמעט הגיעו אליהם, והיא לא יכלה לתת לזה לקרות. מהירה כברק, ריינבואו דאש טסה לעזרת חבריה וחיסלה את הזומבים עם זוג סכינים מעוקלים ומרושעים-למראה. בעוד היא מנערת את ראשה מהמחשבה על הגרוע מכל, טוילייט ספארקל משמיעה קול חלוש: "ריינבואו,זו את?" היא גונחת.

"כן, זאת אני ספארק', אל תדאגי, את תהיי בסדר!.." מנסה לנחם אותה ריינבואו דאש, היא תמיד הייתה גרועה בלנחם, גם ברגשות. היא הייתה ה"טומבוי", הזאת שמביעה רק אומץ ומגיבה בבוז לפחד. אבל היום, כולם משתנים. ראריטי איבדה את שפיותה, טוילייט ספארקל מקפצת בין החיים למוות, אפלג'אק נמצאת עם פלאטרשיי בספרייה שהפכה לבונקר באירוניה, פינקי פי נעדרת, והנסיכות סלסטיה ולונה עסוקות במלחמה משלהם.

בשביל מה כבר נותר לחיות? התמימות הלכה לעזאזל,אמרה ריינבואו דאש חרישית.

היום התחיל כמו כל יום רגיל, היא נמנמה לה בעצלנות בתוך ענן, כמו בכל יום. כמעט. היממה קיבלה תפנית דרסטית כאשר הגיעו הצרחות. צרחות איומות, מקפיאות דם, צרחות של זומבים. היא לקחה את הנשק הראשון שראתה במשמר המלכותי של המלכה, והתחילה להילחם ולחפש את חברותיה. מה שבכל יום אחר - קל להפתיע, אך היום כולם מסתתרים, או נלחמים.

טוילייט ספארקל, חד קרן בצבע גוף סגול אינדיגו, לקחה את הפלישה יחסית בקלות. קעקוע החמידות שלה: כוכב סגול גדול וכמה כוכבים בהיקף, היה זוהר מתמיד. היא רוב הזמן הייתה שקועה בספרים, ובעולמות משלה, העיניים הסגולות שלה בדרך כלל נתפסו בוהות בעננים, חושבות. חדי קרן יכלו לבצע קסמים. לא קסמים מהסגנון של "הארי פוטר", קסמים עדינים, כמו גרירה והרמת דברים, העלמת דברים קטנים, הדברים הקטנים שעוזרים בחיי היום-יום. אבל כרגע היא הייתה במצב רעוע,היא צריכה טיפול רפואי, במהירות. המצב של ראריטי היה יותר טוב - פגיעה נפשית עדיפה בהרבה מפגיעה פיזית. גם היא, חד קרן. עור הגוף שלה נוצץ בצבע לבן כרמל, סימן החמידות שלה הוא ארבעה יהלומי שפיר נוצצים בהתאם לכשרון שלה - אופנה,עיצוב בגדים ושמלות. כן, היא הייתה חסרת תועלת.

"כריך אחד מקולקל, פאקינג כריך אחד מקולקל, בגלל הכריך המקולקל הזה כל העיירה עכשיו זומבים!" צרחה ריינבואו דאש, עדיין לא מסוגלת לעכל את המציאות ההזויה. היא החטיפה שתי סטירות מצלצלות לראריטי, שחזרה למציאות בראש מסוחרר מכוכבים. "אחח...מ..זסס..אנחנו מתים?" היא שאלה בדאגה.

"לא, לצערי הרב, הייתי אומרת שמוות נשמע בהחלט נחמד." חייכה ריינבואו דאש חיוך מלא מרירות. "אף-אף על הפרסות, צריך להגיע לספרייה פרונטו" אמרה הפגסוס המותשת לחבריה, היא הרימה את ספאקל על הגוף שלה וראריטי בעקבותיה. "תמ'צריכים נשק,משהו לשחוט בעזרתו את הזומבים האלה" אמרה ריינבואו.. אבל רגע, אילו נשקים יכולים להתאים לחד קרן חלשה שמפחדת להתלכלך? "אולי ראריטי יכולה להיות פיתיון!" חשבה ריינבואו דאש בקול רם, בדרכם לספריה, מחשבה מרושעת.

"היי! אני לא אשמה בחוסר יעילותי בקרב,אני יצור עדין, שמיועדת לחיים שקטים ומפוארים.." וכך המשיכה ראריטי לדבר ולהתקדם, עד שהם שמעו את טואילייט מתעוררת. "אוח, תודה לאל! חשבנו שאיבדנו גם אותך" אמרה ריינבואו דאש בהקלה. "אני לא אלך כל-כך בקלות" קרצה טואילייט ספארקל בתשובה.

למרות כל האיזור המושחת, שלושת הפונים ניסו לשמור על מצב - רוח אופטימי. הם התעלמו בכוח מכל הבתים הקורסים, הבניינים העולים באש, פסל בדמות הנסיכה סלסטיה קורס ונופל.. טואילייט ניסתה לרדת מן הגב של ריינבואו דאש,לחסוך ממנה את הטרחה הכרוכה בפעילות הסחיבה. היא עמדה על האדמה,ומיד נפלה. ריינבואו דאש הרימה אותה והתלוננה חרישית.

הם ניסו לחפש ניצולים בשטח, הם קיוו שעוד נשאר משהו, או מישהו. יש דבר אחד שהם לא רצו לראות: זומבים. פונים מספרים שהמגפה התחילה בפילידלפיה, חד קרן מארץ רחוקה הגיע לעיירת הפונים(מקור : PonyVille), הוא הזמין מרק שעועית מסורתי. התרחש סוג של צירוף מקרים חולני, והשף הכין לו בטעות מרק מקולקל, הפוני המסכן לא היה רגיל למרק מקולקל מוזר שכזה, והפוני התקלקל. הוא זומבי.

לה לה לה לה לה לה לה לה...

כל הקולות המטופשים והצחקוקים הגיעו מפוני-ארץ וורודה. עיניים תכלת, רעמה אדומה ומנופחת, היא קיפצה שיכורה, שתויה מכל המשקאות החריפים שעזרו לה להדחיק את האירועים. היא נתקלה בשלושת הפונים במקרה, מצחקקת.

"מת'ם עושים?" שאלה בקול שתוי ומטופש. שקט שרר. עדיין שקט. כבר לא.

"פינקי פי!" כל השלושה צעקו וחיבקו אותה בכוח. "חשבנו שמתת" אמרה ריינבואו דאש בתדהמה, "איך לעזאזל הצלחת לברוח מהזומבים?" שאלה. "אויש,זה היה פשוט!" היא נפנפה במסור חשמלי מלוכלך מדם. הם הבינו. "טוב, אנחנו יודעים שאפלג'אק ופלאטרשיי בספרייה, הפכנו את המבנה למבצר שלם, והכנסנו לשם את כל הפונים הבריאים שמצאנו, אבל.. היי רגע אחד, פינקי - מה לעזאזל שתית?" קטעה את עצמה ריינבואו לנוכח ההתנהגות ההזויה באופן מיוחד שהפוני הפגינה. "אויש, המסכנה הקטנה, לא יכלה להמשיך להתמודד עם המציאות!" יללה ריירטי,לא שהיא יכלה להתמודד יותר טוב. הפונים עדכנו אחת את השנייה באירועים האחרונים, והם גיבשו את החלטתם מחדש - להגיע לספרייה, לנוח, ולהמשיך להילחם.

"הגענו" אמרה ריירטי, וכנראה שהיא צדקה, הם ראו את הדלתות הגדולות של הספרייה העירונית, הם גם ראו כמה דברים שלא היו מי-יודע-מה שייכים לשמה. מקלעים בכל פינה, סכינים מפוזרים, שלטים מפחידים בכדי להרחיק את כל האויבים, והרשימה רק ממשיכה. הם המשיכו לכיוון הדלת, צעדי הפרסות שלהם משמיעים צלילי "קלופ קלופ" והמוחות שלהם ריקים.

הם בדיוק פתחו את הדלת כאשר - צעקה. קול מחליא. שפריץ דם ניקז על הקירות, וצליל מזעזע של חרב היוצאת ממקומה, באפקט הרגיל שהפגיון יוצא מהבשר החי.

*צ'יק צ'יק* *קולות הטענה של תת-מקלע*

*אין תחמושת*

"פינקי, תגידי..נשאר לך עוד סוללה במסור?"


End file.
